Strixes
"The strixes are the living proof of how the Favsim will give anything for the glory of their Dominion" -Aadhira Tanwar- During the early days of the Dyss invasions, realms like the Favsim Dominion realized great sacrifices would be needed just to ensure the survival of their race. Whole races were slowly "purified" by incoming armadas, their armies unable to stop wave after wave of heavy infantry and armor. The Imperial Army of the Dominion, the pride of their nation, fared only slightly better yet also had to give much ground during the first, furious attacks of the Dyss. Something needed to be done. The Tyrannus himself, seeing how with every new battle the Dyss brought stranger and more destructive weapons, decided that it was time for the Favsim to bring some new warriors to the field. Already, researchers in Dominion laboratories and research centers had begun to work with genetical manipulation. Thanks to previous deals with the Commonwealth, they already had decades of material and research to use in their experiments, the most important of which became the creation of a new force to face the Dyss and bring victory to the Dominion. To create this super soldiers, the Dominion had to use young Favsim, their less-developed bodies more accepting of any modification made to them. Yet, instead of orphans of those who had died at the front, the Tyrannus only admited sons and daughters of volunteering families. He himself gave his daughter to the researchers, the first of nearly 20,000 young Favsim to willingly step forwards to be transformed into killing machines for the glory of the Dominion. While hundreds died deformed and screaming in agony, many more managed to accept the modifications. Scythe-like arms became more flexible, clawed hands, skin turned into hard bone able to deflect blades and shot. In a matter of months, the most developed already stood many heads over adult Favsim, their strenght growing too...at the same rate of their hunger. The experiment had worked...to well. Stronger, faster and more agile than any other soldier previously seen, the '''Strixes '''required a near-constant supply of energy just to survive. Only one day without a meal drove them almost to the point of madness, with some even going as far as to attack their previous friends and handlers just to satisfy the need to feed. Those who had spent so much time without food or water were quite weak though, to the point where they fainted just a few seconds after trying to leap on what they thought was prey. Combat role Strixes at the front Transported in vessels filled with decks full of food just to keep them from slaying the whole crew and each-other during the trip, Strixes were taken to different battlefields to test their worth against the Dyss. Despite their savage appearance, Strixes were still Favsim and so already knew how to handle a weapon and obey the orders of their superiors (as long as the hunger did not take control of their actions of course). Given heavy weapons and armor they carried as if they weighted nothing, the Strixes soon showed their worth in battle against Dyss assaults. Rather than just wait for the tanks and infantry to arrive, bands of strixes lept from ambush points and shattered Dyss formations with such savagery, the whole attack stopped in a matter of minutes. Still, as corpses began to touch the ground and blood fill the air, all discipline and sense of being a squad dissapeared, the urge to feed driving the Strixes to devour Dyss corpses and even Favsim ones if they were nearby. Use of Strixes in cities or other population centers was never attempted, even if the city itself had already been evacuated. While great in quick missions and fast attacks and defences, attrition war did not sit well with these warriors. Even with extra training, some ended up leaving their squad after a week or two to prey alone on the foe and were later found as little more than mindless beasts who were no longer aware of who was friend and who was foe. Special operations attempt Only once, Favsim high command send small squads of Strixes behind Dyss enemy lines with orders to cause as much damage as possible and disrupt supply lines. During the first few days, and with the handlers still alive, these operations worked wonderfully, with a near complete rate of success. When counter attacks began to kill the less-survivable Favsim leading them however, discipline and cohesion amongst the Strixes began to dissapear, with many being surrounded or hunted down like animals by rearguard groups. The strixes today While effective in many battles, the hunger and savage nature of strixes units prevented them from being the "wonder soldiers" spected by the Tyrannus. Nevertheless, there were still to many successes to stop the project or the research focused on improving the system of creation. One day, Favsim scientists hope to really create the perfect soldier, one which will not only stop the Dyss invader...but push it back. Category:Favsim Category:Combat Unit